Les actes désintéressés de Lena (Lena's selfless acts de saya4haji)
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: TRADUCTION. On ne peut pas acheter l'amour de quelqu'un, mais on peut essayer de lui acheter un peu de bonheur. A cela, Lena était une experte. Quatre fois, Lena avait essayé d'acheter le bonheur de Kara, mais, lors de la cinquième, elle acheta accidentellement le catalyseur de leur bonheur commun. Quand Lena est adorable ça donne ça. Pas conforme à la chrono de la série. One shot.


Les actes désintéressés de Lena

Auteur : saya4haji

Traductrice : moi

Traduction de _Lena's selfless acts_ de saya4haji

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de saya4haji. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction.

Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site.

Ceci est un one-shot.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Lena essaye d'acheter le bonheur de Kara.**

 **()()()()()()**

 _ **La première fois :**_

Lena regardait fixement l'article de Catco sur elle. Il proclamait son innocence. Lena tapotait sur son bureau du bout des doigts. Quel cadeau offrir à une personne qui croit en toi alors que le reste du monde t'avait tourné le dos ? Comment remercier quelqu'un pour avoir cru en moi ? Même quand je n'y croyais plus moi-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien donner à Kara pour lui montrer sa profonde appréciation pour son amitié, sa loyauté et son attention ? Quel objet pouvait bien remercier Kara pour avoir été si convaincu de son innocence pour en avoir même parler à SuperGirl afin que cette dernière la sauve de sa mère et de Metallo ?

Cela posait problème, n'est-ce pas ? Lena était une Luthor, et ce qu'elle connait, tout ce qu'elle sait faire, c'est le matériel. S'il y avait un problème ou une émotion : mettez-y de l'argent. D'habitude, c'était l'action par défaut de Lena, et elle était contente de cela, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, ça lui avait bien servi, mais avec Kara, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Kara serait embarrassé si Lena lui achetait un appartement ou une voiture tape-à-l'œil. Kara dirait quelque chose d'incroyablement mignon à propose de faire ce qui était juste que ce n'était ni une question d'amitié, ni une question de récompense. Cela embarrasserait Kara et elle rougirait magnifiquement.

Peut-être que la voiture tape-à-l'œil n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, Kara était adorable quand elle rougissait.

Non, Kara méritait quelque chose élégant et de significatif. Kara était modeste, mais ensuite, elle souriant à Lena et cela faisait paraître le monde un peu plus brillant. Kara n'avait pas besoin de valise de billet pour montrer à Lena qu'elle se souciait d'elle elle le faisait avec des câlins et des brioches, des donuts ou des plats à emporter qu'elle amenait tard le soir quand Lena aurait dû véritablement quitté son bureau.

Kara avait su montré à Lena que cette dernière pouvait compter sur elle. Cela demandait plus qu'un panier de fruit, un cadeau hors de prix et quelques mots rapides. Elle avait besoin de faire un geste, un geste avec des sentiments mais avec un petit peu plus de substance afin de montrer au monde que Lena comprenait ce que signifiait être l'amie de Kara.

Lena se mordit la lèvre et se massa les tempes.

 _Amitié…_

Lena grogna. Kara dont la présence permanente ces trois derniers jours avait transformé l'admiration très bien contrôlée de Lena envers sa meilleure amie en un véritable crush. Kara était la seule personne qui semblait donner à Lena sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Elle était altruiste, optimiste et c'était si facile de lui parler. Ce qui ne gâchait rien était qu'en dessus de ces gilets de laine de mauvais goût semblait se cacher un corps délicieusement sculpté. Une magnifique chevelure blonde et de très expressif yeux bleu comme l'eau cristalline de la mer Méditerranéenne.

Lena grogna encore. Ruminer ses pensées-là n'aidaient vraiment pas et elle devait cesser de penser à Kara de _cette façon_. Kara était hétéro. Elle était sortie avec James et cet idiot de Mike était partout autour d'elle ces temps-ci.

Lena jeta un coup d'œil à se rechercher google une fois encore. Les fleurs semblaient le présent qui 'convenait' d'envoyer pour remercier quelqu'un mais Lena voulait faire quelque chose de plus que d'envoyer un simple bouquet. Lena était sur le point d'appeler Jess pour lui ordonner d'envoyer quelques fleurs à Kara, mais elle hésitait. Kara l'appelait souvent pour vérifier si elle allait bien et était venue de nombreuses fois avec de la nourriture. Kara méritait une touche personnelle.

Lena souriait à elle-même. Oui, Kara apprécierait n'importe quel cadeau si Lena le choisissait personnellement. Lena n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire de telle chose, comme aller acheter un cadeau. Mais, pour Kara, la lecture des rapports trimestriels pouvait bien attendre un peu. Et si Lena pouvait prendre un peu de temps plus tard pour inviter Kara à sortir avec elle, et bien ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Lena attrapa son sac et son manteau et commença à sortir de son bureau d'un pas rapide.

- **Jess, je sors pour une heure. Prends les appels,** ordonna Lena avec autorité, alors qu'elle marchait vers l'ascenseur.

La tête de Jesse se releva rapidement, mais son attitude était tout sauf professionnelle, elle regardait son boss avec des yeux ronds. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, le jour qui avait suivi l'enlèvement de Miss Luthor par sa mère. Miss Luthor s'était enfermée dans son bureau bien avant l'arrivée de Jess, et avait dirigé réunions après réunion, et avait fait des ébauches de proposition et envoyé des emails à une allure presque robotique. Lena avait à peine toucher à la salade que Jess lui avait laissée sur son bureau. Maintenant, elle sortait, en plein milieu de la journée d'un jour de travail. C'était hautement inhabituel. Jess bondit de son bureau.

- **Oui, Miss Luthor. Dois-je faire appeler Kenneth pour vous conduire ou dois-je vous accompagner pour prendre des notes lors d'une réunion ?** Bredouilla Jess avec confusion.

Lena se tourna alors qu'elle était près de l'ascenseur et fit défiler des pages sur son téléphone en murmurant pour elle-même. « **Google maps indique un bon fleuriste à quelques minutes d'ici »**

Avec un volume normal Lena répondit :

- **Non merci Jess, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne vais pas loin et je reviendrai au plus vite.**

Lena se replia dans l'ascenseur et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Une courte marche plus tard, Lena poussa les portes de la boutique de fleur « Petit bouquet ». Immédiatement, une puissante odeur de fleur attaqua son nez, presque trop puissant pour elle dans un premier temps. Le mélange entre les douces senteurs, l'odeur de muscs et l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée entourèrent Lena.

Lena n'avait jamais éta dans une fleuristerie avant, donc elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour projeter une image d'une personne confiante et plaque sur son visage un air désintéressé qu'elle abordait quand elle faisait du shopping dans des boutiques de luxe.

Les quatre murs de la boutique étaient couverts d'étagères exposant de petit échantillons d'une ou deux fleurs ou autres plantes vertes. Sur le sol se tenait plusieurs hautes étagères où de magnifiques bouquets étaient posés selon leur couleur.

Lena se balada silencieusement entre les fleurs. S'approchant pour profiter de leur magnificence, de l'unicité des couleurs ou de celle des échantillons, Lena ne put s'empêcher de doucement toucher les pétales délicats. Se baissant doucement pour s'approcher encore, elle respira les différentes senteurs, quelques-unes chatouillèrent son nez, certaines douces et d'autres puissantes.

Une femme dans les cinquante ans avec des cheveux châtains qui commençaient à devenir grisonnant revient de l'arrière-boutique. Son visage était parcheminé de rides d'expression et un léger sourire était sur son visage.

- **Bonjour, ma jolie, puis-je vous aider ?** Demanda-t-elle, avec enthousiasme. Lena fut immédiatement ramené à Kara par ce comportement joyeux.

Lena sentit un peu de sa carapace disparaître, alors qu'elle offrait un timide sourire.

- **Je voudrait des fleurs pour quelqu'un de spécial. Pour lui dire merci.**

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit et elle répondit rapidement :

- **Et bien, vous êtes au bon endroit. Est-ce que le receveur à des fleurs préférées ou avez-vous une idée précise de ce que vous voulez ?**

Le sourire de Lena se flétrit un peu, et elle hésita, les sourcils froncés.

- **Je ne connais pas ses fleurs préférées,** l'esprit de Lena fit défiler tout ce qu'elle connaissait de Kara et de ce qu'elle aimait avant de continuer, **mais je pense que quelque chose avec des couleurs vives serait parfait pour elle, quelque chose de vraiment vif.**

Les yeux de la fleuriste pétillèrent et avec un sourire, elle se déplaça jusqu'à une étagère avec un magnifique bouquet de fleur couleur rouge sang.

- **Dans ce cas, les roses sont les plus vives et les plus populaires pour toutes les occasions,** commença-t-elle, mais Lena la coupa.

- **Non ! Je veux dire, non merci, le receveur est une amie. Les roses ne sont pas… mmm euh… vous savez… pas vraiment « du genre amical »,** balbutia Lena. « Pas du genre amical », Lena grogna pour elle-même. Elle avait obtenu un doctorat et était la plus jeune PDG de l'histoire et tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver était « pas vraiment du genre amical ». Non mais sérieusement, qui était-elle ? Trump ?

Délicatement, Lena se mit à rougir.

La fleuriste laissa échapper un petit rire qui ne contenait pas de chaleur.

- **Et bien, vous pourriez envoyer un bouquet de rose jaune ou de rose plus sombre ou même mélangé les deux. Les roses jaunes représentent l'amitié, alors que les roses sombres représentent l'affection.**

Lena arqua un sourcil à ces phrases. Elle avait un vague souvenir que les gens accordaient des significations au fleur.

- **Oh, ça pourrait en effet faire sens,** reconnait-elle. **Hmm…** Lena soupira en imaginant le bouquet. Les couleurs ne s'accordaient pas vraiment si on les mélangeait, mais elle pouvait envoyer deux bouquets de chaque. Les lèvres de Lena se serrèrent. Non, ça ne suffisait pas. Ce n'était pas assez pour remercier Kara, même si elle aimait l'idée que les fleurs avaient signification. **Pouvez-vous me parler de la signification des autres fleurs ?** demanda Lena, faisant en vague mouvement vers les murs. Il y avait énormément de fleur et elle avait soudain la sensation que ça allait prendre plus de temps que prévu.

La fleuriste, comme si elle s'attendait à la question, se dirigea vers le comptoir et en sortit un classeur bien rangé avec des feuilles imprimées dedans.

- **Ici,** dit-elle, **vous trouverez la liste de toutes les fleurs que nous avons en stock et leur signification.**

Lena laissa un sourire lumineux prendre place sur son visage alors qu'elle feuilletait le classeur.

 _Plumerias pour la positivité._

 _Bruyères pour l'admiration_

 _Œillets blancs pour la douceur et l'affection_

 _Jacinthes blanches pour le charme_

Sans fin, la liste fut faite…

Lena lut toute la liste et elle avait une idée qui prenait forme dans son esprit. C'était extravagant mais personnel et de son propre fait. Fouillant dans son sac, Lena en sortit un crayon et commença à faire une petite marque à toutes les fleurs qui symbolisaient au mieux Kara. Pour toutes les caractéristiques que Lena admirait chez Kara, que Lena aima… appréciait chez son _amie_ , elle choisit une fleur qui correspondait.

Après quelques minutes et en portant un sourire étincelant, si ce n'est légèrement dément, Lena présenta la liste à la fleuriste qui avait eu l'indulgence d'attendre mais qui portait elle, une impression confuse sur le visage.

- **Je veux toutes les fleurs marquées,** affirma Lena avec un hochement de tête définitif.

La fleuriste parcourut les fleurs dîtes, en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Il y a vraiment beaucoup de fleurs, cela ferait un gigantesque bouquet, mon cœur, et toutes ses couleurs vont jurer les unes avec les autres.**

Lena fit un large sourire.

- **Oh, non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je veux un bouquet de chaque fleur. Utilisez s'il le faut tout votre stock pour en faire autant que possible. Et vous pouvez faire différents arrangements floraux pour embellir le tout, si vous le souhaitez,** affirma Lena avec un ton neutre.

Les yeux de la fleuriste s'écarquillèrent alors que Lena parlait et elle commença à tourner les pages du classeur.

- **Des bouquets… de chaque… tout mon stock… mais il y a presque deux douzaines de fleurs… Et j'ai du stock pour de nombreux très nombreux bouquets. Cela va coûter une petite fortune…** bégaya la fleuriste en panique et pas du tout enthousiasmer par un minuscule espoir que cela soit possible pour de vrai.

Lena sortit sa carte _JP Morgan Palladium Visa_ de son portemonnaie avec un sourire impertinent.

- **Et bien, avoir une carte sans plafond est cessé être utile pour ce genre de chose !** Déclara Lena.

La femme plus âgée sauta presque derrière son comptoir pour taper sur son écran.

- **Des bouquets entiers, quelques mélanges, je vais avoir besoin de feuillage pour les attacher… humm… Vous-voulez qu'on les livre ou un message écrit avec ?** demanda soudainement la femme.

Lena sourit encore.

- **Les fleurs elles-mêmes sont le message, mais pour la livraison, et bien je vais vous donner un délai et quelques instructions parce que je veux que les fleurs soient envoyées en toute discrétion au bureau de mon amie. C'est censé être une surprise.**

Lena paya rapidement la petite fleuriste qui s'était presque évanouie quand la transaction fut faite et que Lena ajouta 10% sur le prix total si le tout pouvait être fait et prêt à être livrer demain à midi.

Oui, c'était un cadeau parfait et ça allait rendre Kara heureuse.

 **()()()()()()**

 _ **La deuxième fois :**_

Les doubles portes monochromes du bureau de Lena s'ouvrirent brusquement et un rayon de soleil à forme humain surgi. SI ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui avait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de faire ça, ils auraient été jeter dehors avec perte et fracas par la sécurité et Lena les aurait sans doute éviscérés verbalement. Au lieu de ça, Lena laissa échapper un soupir inconscient, alors qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et enfin seulement à ce moment elle pouvait respirer pleinement.

Jess se tenait au seuil de la double porte, arquant un sourcil vers Lena avec un sourire narquois. Deux expressions faciales que Lena était sûre que Jess les avait volés de son propre répertoire.

- **Miss Danvers est là pour vous voir Miss Luthor.** L'informa Jess sur un ton aussi sec que le Sahara.

Lena fit un signe de tête à Jess alors que Kara entrait en peu plus dans son bureau, son visage au moitié caché par une véritable montagne de nourriture qu'elle avait apportée.

- **C'est bon, Jess.** Affirma Lena sèchement. Mais au lieu que cela ne la fasse battre en retraite humblement, le sourire moqueur de Jess s'élargie alors qu'elle fermait les doubles portes. Oh, il était loin les jours où son nom faisait trembler de peur, au moins il y avait encore un peu de respect et les subalternes obéissaient.

Lena ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Jess de toute façon. Quand l'entreprise s'était installée à National City les premiers temps, Jess essayait par tous les moyens pour faire en sorte que Lena sorte de son bureau et arrête de travail, et mange quelque chose, mais en vain. Cependant, maintenant à la moindre mention de Kara, elle abandonnait tout et trouvait du temps dans son emploi du temps.

- **Lena !** s'exclama Kara, alors qu'elle avait presque fait tomber, presque renverser la montagne de nourriture chinoise que contenait ses bras.

Lena abandonna son bureau, et le schéma complexe du générateur magnétique dont elle devait bientôt parler en détail avec les idiots du secteur développement et recherche, pour s'occuper de Kara.

- **Là, laisse-moi t'aider.** Proposa Lena avec un véritable rire alors qu'elle attrapait quelques boites pour les mettre sur la table. **J'ai l'impression que tu as apporté plus de nourriture que d'habitude et ça doit certainement vouloir dire quelque chose.**

Kara rougit un peu et se mit rire. Mais Lena comprit vite que c'était un rire forcé, la fadeur des yeux de Kara et la légère ombre entre ses sourcils montraient bien que quelque chose s'était produit.

- **J'ai juste vraiment besoin d'une pause loin du travail et d'une distraction. Ça ne t'embête pas ?** Demanda Kara, soudainement inquiète de s'être imposée.

Lena sourit aux inquiétudes idiotes et sans fondement de son amie. Les visites de Kara étaient toujours la meilleure partie de la journée de Lena.

Les yeux de Lena s'adoucirent alors qu'elle prit tendrement la main de Kara.

- **Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, Kara.** Murmura-t-elle, sa voix prit un ton doux qu'aucun autre être vivant n'avait jamais entendu.

Kara rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

- **Merci,** le moment semblait s'étirer et la tension augmenta dans la pièce. Kara regardait Lena derrière ses cils. **Tu es un amie fantastique, Lena.** Murmura Kara. Lena se figea et elle réalisa combien elle était proche de Kara, toutes les deux devant la table avec de la nourriture encore intacte et comment son pouce caressait inconsciemment mais gentiment le dos de la main de Kara.

Lena rougit douloureusement et se tourna pour cacher son expression.

- **Mmm, j'ai quelque bouteille d'eau et des serviettes quelques part…**

Elle se leva en toussant…

Lena se réprimanda dans sa tête :

 _Merde, Merde ! Espèce de lesbienne inutile et désespérée ! Lui faire les yeux doux comme un chiot en manque d'affection, elle devrait peut-être se faire tatouer « Je t'aime » sur le front, pour être plus discrète ! Stupide d'idiote de lesbienne incapable._

- **Oh, oui, ça serait super !** affirma Kara en se penchant et en commençant à ouvrir les boites de nourriture.

Lena alla vers le petit frigo pour y prendre de l'eau tout en essayant de réduire son rougissement et de calmer sa respiration. Lena se reconcentra sur ce qui était important. Trouver ce qui énervait son _amie_ était ce qui importait. Pas ses propres sentiments idiots. Son crush allait passé et jusqu'à ce qu'il passe, elle fallait qu'elle le cache mieux.

- **Alors qu'est-ce que Snapper a fait cette fois ?**

Kara soupira en enfournant un ravioli chinois dans sa bouche.

- **Ce n'est pas Snapper, c'est Edge, il a dit qu'il allait acheter CatCo…**

 **()()()**

 _ **Un peu près, une heure plus tard…**_

 **()()()**

Lena regarda Kara sortir de son bureau et elle pivota sa chaise vers son ordinateur.

Quelques clics plus tard et Lena avait l'indice des prix des actions Catco devant elle. 38,00 $ par action. Les yeux de Lena passèrent d'un mouvement de va-et-vient à l'autre pendant qu'elle faisait des calculs mentaux, et tirèrent des onglets séparés détaillant les derniers dossiers financiers publics de Catco. Pour prendre le contrôle de l'entreprise, il en coûterait environ 100 millions de dollars.

Avec un petit bruit de contentement et en se mordant la lèvre, Lena commença à sourire.

\- **Oui,** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même **, c'est faisable.** **La société est solvable, elle a de bonnes relations publiques, la reconnaissance de la marque et de nombreux actifs physiques. Cette entreprise est un modèle d'entreprise à succès.** **Cat Grant ne permettrait pas qu'il en soit autrement.** **Ce serait un bon investissement financier et cela empêcherait Edge de créer des Fake News et de propager la haine. Je pourrais l'acheter.**

Une petite voix murmura dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de Lena : _Ça allait rendre Kara heureuse._

Lena repoussa cette pensée. Non, c'était uniquement une question de business, rien de plus.

Lena fit un bref mouvement de tête pour elle-même, avant de faire appeler par l'interphone son assistante personnelle :

\- Jess, fait venir mes investisseurs et mes avocats dans mon bureau dans l'heure. Dis-leurs que s'ils veulent continuer à gérer la richesse des Luthor et rester des hommes riches, ils n'auront pas intérêt à être en retard, ne serait-ce que d'une minute.

 **()()()()()()**

 _ **La troisième fois :**_

Lena n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kara depuis près de huit heures. C'était inhabituel. Non, c'était un euphémisme. La meilleure amie de Lena, pétillante, collante et accro aux émoticônes, était constamment en train d'envoyer des SMS, de faire des photos… Même si Lena ne voyait les messages qu'en fin de journée de travail, ils étaient sur son téléphone. Ils étaient souvent la meilleure partie de sa journée. La seule personne qui la contactait pour parler avec Lena, pas le PDG Luthor. N'avoir aucun contact en huit heures était terrifiant. Lena jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil hors de son bureau aux parois en verre transparentes, qu'elle avait à Catco, pour regarder le bureau vide de Kara. Elle se retourna pour vérifier les nouvelles et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de SuperGirl combattant un extraterrestre ou sauvant des gens de bâtiments en feu.

La pensée que l'identité secrète de Kara soit un jour révélée au monde la traversait souvent et ça faisait naître une angoisse dans son ventre. Lena avait finalement découvert l'identité secrète de Kara après être venue travailler à Catco.

Voir Kara disparaître de son bureau, puis SuperGirl se retrouver à la télévision, cela ne pouvait durer qu'un temps, avant même que Lena soit forcée d'accepter la vérité. Les deux amis qu'elle avait dans la ville étaient en fait une seule et même personne. Eh bien peut-être deux, Sam et elle-même avaient passé du temps ensemble et leur relation s'éloignait chaque jour, un peu plus de la relation Boss / Employer. Si seulement Lena pouvait tomber amoureuse de Sam. Au moins, Lena savait qu'elle était gay, donc il y aurait un espoir de réciprocité si elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Le cœur de Lena l'avait pourtant trahie et, à son insu, il s'était donné à Kara. Un foutu rayon de soleil, une super, une déesse sous forme humaine, et tout ce que Lena ne méritait pas et qui ne se produirait jamais.

Lena vérifia encore son téléphone, en vain. Le cœur de Lena s'emballa chaotiquement quand elle ne vit pas de nouveaux messages et elle fit appel à tous ses entraînements de Luthor pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle devait rester forte. Des pensées intrusives s'abattirent sur Lena :

 _Et si sa mère avait capturé Kara ? Et si un Alien inconnu l'avait enlevée ou battue et qu'elle était trop blessée pour obtenir de l'aide ? Et si Cadmus expérimentait sur elle ? Et si l'agence gouvernementale avec laquelle elle travaillait s'était retournée contre elle ? Et si elle était malade ? Pouvait-elle seulement tomber malade ? Existait-il une maladie extraterrestre, dont elle ne savait rien, qui pouvait blesser son amie ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour contrarier Kara ?_

Lena lutta contre ses poumons qui essayaient d'hyper-ventiler et elle prit le stylo hors de prix dans sa main. Avant qu'elle ne puisse y penser, elle attrapa son sac et son téléphone.

Avec des pas rapides et précis, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appelant rapidement son chauffeur.

 **-Kenneth, je serai en bas dans deux minutes, je dois me rendre chez Kara Danvers.**

Lena tapa du pied dans l'ascenseur et passa la sécurité de l'entrée, sans un mot, pour se glisser dans la voiture. La sécurité et Kenneth lui donnèrent tous les regards inquiets qu'elle ignora. Lena avait toujours voulu consciemment être l'exact contraire de son frère, défrisant reconnaître tous ses travailleurs et d'être polie avec eux. La soudain brusquerie était sans aucun doute choquante, mais tout ce qui maintenait Lena saine esprit en ce moment, était sa volonté de fer et l'éducation des Luthor. Si elle regardait quelqu'un ou essayait de parler, elle pourrait craquer.

Le voyage en voiture était lent et Lena était de plus en plus inquiète. Si Kara n'était pas à son appartement, Lena ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle pourrait contacter Alex Danvers, mais que dirait-elle ? Qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa sœur depuis quelques heures et qu'elle faisait une dépression nerveuse ? Qu'elle s'inquiétait que son crush alien secret, qui n'avait aucune idée de ses sentiments, avait peut-être découvert quelque chose de compromettant à propos de Lena et avait finalement décider de la repousser ? Qu'Elle, une Luthor, savait que Kara était une Super, mais pas de soucis, parce qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Kara, alors faisons comme si sa meurtrière de mère n'avait pas tenté de tuer Kara ?

Oh mon Dieu ! La tuer. Lena aurait pu vomir sur le cuir italien de la voiture à cette simple pensée.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble de Kara, Lena attendit à peine que la voiture s'arrête, sans attendre que Kenneth lui ouvre la portière. Lena se précipita hors du véhicule et n'ayant aucune patience pour le vieil ascenseur branlant de l'immeuble de Kara, Lena commença à gravi les escaliers, ignorant la douleur dans ses mollets et l'agonie de ses orteils car elle portait des talons de 10 centimètres.

Trébuchant presque devant la porte de Kara, Lena frappa rapidement, trois fois avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

Il y eut un moment de silence, mais avant que Lena ne puisse recommencer à se décomposer, elle entendit un bruit sourd et des pas traînants.

Lena redressa sa posture et lissa son visage en un sourire agréable. Quelqu'un était à l'intérieur, mais ces pas ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de Kara, ce n'étaient pas la joyeuse et trépidante cadence d'un chiot.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le léger soulagement que ressentit Lena en voyant les cheveux blonds et sauvages de Kara s'évapora quand elle prit en compte les yeux bleus injectés de sang de son amie et les traces de larmes sur ses joues. L'inquiétude de Lena fut oubliée et une émotion sombre et furieuse commença à bouillonner dans son ventre. Peut-être que c'était ce que Lex avait ressenti. Celui qui avait blessé Kara allait souffrir.

 **-L-Lena ?** Chuchota Kara, d'une voix cassée, à moitié cachée derrière la porte.

 **-Kara, ça va ?** S'entendit demander Lena et elle aurait voulu se gifler d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide. **Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?**

Kara recula un peu plus la porte, ses yeux se crispèrent et s'allumèrent un peu en réponse à l'inquiétude de Lena.  
 **-Oh je-j'ai juste de mauvaises nouvelles.** Murmura Kara en faisant un mouvement vague pour permettre à Lena d'entrer.

Lena entra rapidement et tourna autour d'elle, attira Kara dans ses bras tout en donnant des coups de pied dans la porte. Lena se sentit coupable un instant d'avoir été si soulagée et si bien d'avoir Kara ici, en sécurité dans ses bras quand elle devrait réconforter son amie avec désintéressement. Kara renifla et resserra l'étreinte ; sa tête se blottit plus étroitement dans le cou de Lena. Lena laissa échapper un gémissement silencieux dans son esprit, avoir Kara dans ses bras était si agréable et la façon dont elle se blottissait dans son cou, ses lèvres si près du cou de Lena ... Lena coupa les pensées d'une pression abrupte à Kara.

Se repoussant doucement, Lena écarta doucement les cheveux de Kara de son visage et prit le triste état de son pyjama et des récipients vides de crème glacée sur la table derrière eux.

 **-Kara, parle-moi s'il te plait ?** supplia Lena. Cette dernière aurait donné toute sa fortune de Luthor juste pour que Kara lui parle.

Kara sourit brièvement à Lena mais celui-ci faiblit et son visage se referma. Impossible de tenir la façade. Lena voulait pleurer, Kara souriait toujours, en voyant le visage de son amie si abattu et blessé.

Kara marcha péniblement jusqu'au comptoir et leva un morceau de papier froissé avant de le donner à Lena avec des yeux ternes. Lena jeta un coup d'œil au papier sans le lire et revint à Kara, qui avait pris un pot de glace et s'était enveloppée dans une couverture sur son canapé.

Lena ouvrit le morceau de papier et, après quelques instants, elle réalisa que les locataires avaient été avisés de quitter les lieux. Le bâtiment avait été acheté par un promoteur et devait être démoli pour faire place à de nouveaux appartements de luxe.

L'avis donnait à Kara 90 jours pour trouver un autre logement et lui offrait avec gentillesse que le dernier mois de loyer en signe de « gratitude » pour leur acceptation malgré le bouleversement. C'était un geste d'affaires habile. Un geste que les propres groupes d'investissement de Lena utilisaient probablement.

 **-Je peux t'aider à chercher un nouvel endroit où vivre, je sais que ça craint de déménager, mais...** Lena se coupa en voyant de grosses larmes couler sur les joues de Kara. _Oh non, qu'avait-elle dit ?_ Elle n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. **Ou tu peux emménager avec moi, ou Lcorp a des biens en la ville, je suis sûre que nous pouvons te trouver quelque chose...** Lena se précipita pour corriger son erreur alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Kara et ses mains volaient inutilement près d'une Kara qui pleurait de grosses larmes silencieuses.

Avec un halètement, Kara jeta ses bras autour de Lena.

 **-Je ne veux pas déménager, Lena, c'est ma maison et ils m'obligent à partir, on me fait quitter ma maison encore et juste, je... je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ...** Kara se coupa avec sanglots lourds.

Lena sentit un coup sec dans sa poitrine. « **Maison** » Ce devait être un concept si important pour Kara. La petite fille qui avait perdu sa famille, sa civilisation ... toute sa planète.

Kara avait perdu sa maison avant. En regardant autour d'elle dans l'appartement alors qu'elle frottait des cercles lents dans le dos du héros sanglotant, Lena pouvait voir toutes les touches qui faisaient de ce lieu, celui de Kara. Il y avait des couvertures douces, des oreillers colorés, une pile de films Disney, un frigo extra-large qui était trop grand pour la cuisine, des poignées de porte qui semblaient un peu déformées à coup de super force matinale et une peinture d'un paysage rouge sur le mur que Lena savait ne pas être un monde imaginaire, mais la maison de Kara. Peint par sa propre main.

C'était la maison de Kara. Lena n'avait jamais vraiment compris le mot. Elle avait parfois de très faibles rêves d'une femme aux yeux verts qui la tenait et un sentiment de sécurité, mais ces souvenirs vagues de sa mère étaient de pauvres ombres au sens du foyer qu'elle avait acquis cette année dernière. Ici, dans les bras de Kara, Lena était à la maison. Si on lui disait de quitter la ville nationale, de quitter Kara, le pourrait-elle ? La simple pensée transforma l'estomac de Lena en glace.

 _Après plusieurs minutes, Kara sembla se calmer mais accrochée comme une pieuvre à Lena. Sa tête reposant sur le ventre de Lena alors qu'elle était à moitié assise contre elle._

 **-Je sais que ça semble idiot, Lena, mais c'était l'appartement d'Alex en premier, et depuis que mes parents sont morts dans le feu, perdre ma maison a toujours ...** Kara commença à d'expliquer mais Lena la coupa avant qu'elle puisse continuer, avant qu'elle puisse lui mentir sur son passé et à essayer d'expliquer les profondeurs de sa douleur. Lena n'avait pas besoin de causer plus de souffrance à Kara en la faisant s'expliquer ou à essayer de continuer ses mensonges tout en pleurant la perte d'une autre maison.

 **-** **Ok, c'est Ok Kara, je comprends, j'ai perdu ma mère aussi, se sentir chez moi c'est important.** Lui offrit Lena comme pour l'apaiser.

 **()()()**

 _ **Le matin suivant**_

 **()()()**

Lena fit craquer sone dos alors qu'elle s'appuyait doucement contre l'ascenseur super lent de Kara. Elle avait passé la nuit à parler et à rassurer Kara jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment sur le canapé. Ce matin, Kara avait souri, c'était un peu plus convaincant mais les plis de douleur autour de ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle souffrait toujours. Elles avaient dégusté des pancakes et Lena s'était moquée des tentatives de Kara de s'excuser pour avoir sur-réagi et pleuré partout sur Lena.

Lena avait affirmé comme si de rien n'était. « **A quoi servent les amis sinon ?** » avait-elle allégrement demandé. Lena avait pris comme excuse le travail et le besoin de se changer avant d'aller au bureau. Kara avait rougi à la mention du travail et avait dit qu'elle verrait Lena là-bas et avait demandé s'ils pourraient déjeuner ensemble. Lena était déjà impatiente de déjeuner avec Kara, mais il y avait quelque chose dont elle devait s'occuper en premier.

Dehors, Kenneth sourit à Lena et elle le lui rendit sans enthousiasme alors qu'elle tenait son téléphone à l'oreille. Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, Lena attendit patiemment qu'on lui réponde.

 **-Bonjour ?** Commença une voix endormie et Lena ressentit momentanément un petit peu de culpabilité, il était à peine cinq heures du matin et elle appelait Jess.

 **-Jess, c'est Lena, je m'excuse d'avoir téléphoné si tôt et chez toi aussi mais j'ai besoin de ton aide de toute urgence.** Déclara Lena avec une émotion fervente.

L'esprit embué de sommeil de Jess se réveilla par le choc d'entendre son employeur normalement calme, qui l'appelait si tôt et dans un tel état de panique. Jess lança son pilote automatique.

 **-Je vais envoyer des avocats, dans quel poste de police vous retient-il ?** Demanda Jess.

Lena ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 **-Non Jess, pas ce genre d'urgence, mais tu devras appeler les avocats.**

Jess bégaya.

 **-Oh, désolé Miss Luthor, j'ai supposé, je ... jamais je n'ai voulu insinuer..., De quoi avez-vous besoin exactement ?**

 **-Pas la peine d'aller à Lcorp ou à Catco aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir mes avocats et que tu achètes une propriété pour moi. C'est urgent,** a déclaré Lena avec insistance.

 **-Un terrain, un entrepôt ou un autre immeuble de bureau ?** Demanda Jess confuse.

 **-Non, non, un immeuble d'appartements dans un quartier résidentiel qu'un salaud de Lord pourri veut abattre, j'en ai besoin pour le réaménagement.**  
 **-Un immeuble d'appartements? Jess semblait maintenant vraiment confuse. Dans les quartiers chics ?**  
Lena laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

 **-Oui Jess, un immeuble à appartements, je veux que tu l'achètes, de préférence avant la fin de la journée, j'en ai besoin.**  
 **-A.. Av… Avant la fin de la journée ... Miss Luthor, à quel point avez-vous besoin de ce bâtiment ?** Demanda Jess nerveusement.

Le ton de Lena devint glacial et elle n'hésita pas à répondre, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise comme avec Lillian.

 **-J'en ai besoin, Jess, il n'y a pas de prix trop élevé, tu as la permission de mobiliser des enquêteurs privés pour enquêter sur les nouveaux propriétaires, embaucher d'autres ... entrepreneurs privés ... qui peuvent être nécessaires pour assurer le succès de cette transaction.**

Jess déglutit. Miss Luthor parlait d'utiliser de l'armement financier puissant contre quelqu'un, du chantage et même des menaces. Elle avait toujours pris soin de ne pas traverser ces lignes comme son frère.

 **-Oui Miss Luthor, si vous m'envoyez l'adresse, je verrai ce que je peux faire**. Jess accepta d'une voix anxieuse mais professionnelle.

 **-Oh et Jess, quand vous réussissez, j'ai besoin que le nom du nouveau propriétaire soit caché, personne ne doit savoir que je l'ai acheté, exécutez la transaction via une entreprise écran ou une filiale ou un de mes comptes offshores.** Dit Lena d'un ton léger.

 **-Oui Miss Luthor,** répéta Jess avant que la ligne ne soit coupée.

Jess était terrifiée. Son patron faisait des demandes irrationnelles et permettait l'emploi de moyens moralement gris, cela ne pouvait signifier que de mauvaises choses ...

Les pensées de Jess s'évanouirent alors que son téléphone portable vibra. En voyant l'adresse de l'immeuble, Jess laissa échapper un fou rire, l'amusement et le soulagement la traversant en même temps. Jess avait vu cette adresse des centaines de fois quand elle avait envoyé Kenneth chercher Miss Luthor ou quand elle avait envoyé des fleurs à Miss Danvers pour la remercier à son travail et à sa maison de la part de Lena. Lena achetait l'immeuble de Kara pour la sauver d'un propriétaire de « salopard pourri ». Mmm, son patron était une idiote, ce serait moins cher de laisser Kara emménager avec elle.

Oh mon dieu, son patron était vraiment un lâche lesbienne, inutile et malchanceux. Jess ne savait pas si c'était mieux que de devenir un mégalomaniaque moralement douteux ou pire…

 **()()()()()()**

 _ **La quatrième fois :**_

 **-Vos avocats sont ici Mlle Luthor,** a déclaré Jess sur son interphone de bureau.  
Lena lâcha un souffle tendu.

 **-Merci Jess, fais-les entrer**.  
C'était une action drastique mais Lena devait le faire. Il y avait eu près d'une demi-douzaine de tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne cette année. Tôt ou tard, peu importe à quel point elle était intelligente, et peu importe à quel point la police, sa sécurité et SuperGirl essayaient de le faire, quelqu'un réussirait ou aurait de la chance. Elle mourrait. Cette réalisation de sang-froid n'effraya pas Lena autant qu'elle aurait dû. La mort était une partie normale de la vie, elle avait perdu sa mère et son père. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie connectée à qui que ce soit pour qu'elle pense que sa mort leur importait. Elle était une Luthor. Elle s'attendait à ce que le monde consacre 15 minutes de deuil à la perte du génie et à ce qu'elle aurait pu donner à la science, se plaignant de l'instabilité qu'elle causerait temporairement à Lcorp avant que le conseil ne prenne la relève et puis il y aurait le soulagement tranquille des masses que la menace potentielle qu'elle était avait disparu.

Jusqu'à ce que Lena ait rencontré Kara, elle ne s'était jamais souciée de sa mort prématurée, mais maintenant l'idée lui faisait mal d'une manière qu'elle avait du mal à saisir. Kara lui manquerait et causer de la douleur à Kara était la seule chose sur cette planète que Lena ne pouvait pas supporter. Lena et Kara avaient été plus proches depuis que Kara lui avait avoué être SuperGirl, et elle avait expliqué à travers ses larmes et ses babillages qu'elle gardait le secret pour protéger Lena et pour son propre désir égoïste, pour que Lena continuer à la traiter comme quelqu'un d'important malgré le fait qu'elle était seulement et simplement Kara. Lena avait reniflé de dédain à ça. A l'idée que Kara était moins importante, moins magnifique que son Super alter ego était risible à Lena.

Cette proximité cependant, et le fait que Kara éprouvait une responsabilité vis-à-vis de la protection de Lena parce que Lena était sa meilleure amie, signifierait que la mort de Lena blesserait Kara. Kara avait déjà trop perdu pour bien gérer les pertes. Lena se sentait égoïste en pensant qu'elle lui manquerait, mais son cœur égoïste, celui qui aimait Kara d'une manière que Kara ne pouvait pas comprendre, insistait sur le fait qu'au moins, en tant qu'amie, Kara la pleurerait.

Tout cela fut encore aggravé par sa récente prise de conscience. Car si elle mourait aujourd'hui, le contrôle de Lcorp, tout son bon travail, la grande fortune personnelle de son père et chaque centime de ses brevets personnels iraient à Lillian et Lex. La pensée de Lillian et de Cadmus, avec ce genre de pouvoir, de ressources et de capital liquide, souleva l'estomac de Lena.

Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Ils ne souilleraient pas le peu de travail que Lena avait fait pour racheter le nom de sa famille et se montrer différente d'eux.  
Lena empêcherait cela de se produise.

Les avocats entrèrent dans son bureau et, avant qu'ils ne puissent s'asseoir, Lena se dirigea vers la discrète porte qui reliait son bureau à la grande salle de réunion du conseil.  
 **-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, joignez-vous à moi de l'autre salle** , avait dit Lena calmement, traversant sans attendre. Lena s'assit au bout de la table devant plusieurs dossiers. Les avocats pas du tout heureux s'étaient traînés dans la pièce. Lorsque les quatre hommes furent assis et eurent fini de sortir leur paperasse de leurs mallettes coûteuses, Lena leur adressa la parole. **Je m'attendais à ce que vous me donniez quelque chose à signer ?**

L'avocat principal du cabinet fronça les sourcils.  
Il souleva un document épais dans une reliure de cuir et le lui tendit sans enthousiasme.  
 **-Mlle Luthor, pendant que nous chez Smith, James et Sachs avons prospéré en tant que vos nouveaux avocats personnels et corporatifs et notre loyauté envers vous depuis que vous nous avez embauchés quand vous êtes venus à National City est indiscutable, nous serions négligents si nous n'insistions pas encore sur le manque de sérieux et la folie potentielle de ceci.** M. Sachs avait dit cela sérieusement, ses yeux plissés et désapprouvant clairement mon entreprise.

Lena saisit le dossier et le feuilleta, s'assurant que tout était comme elle l'avait exigé.

 **-Je vous remercie, M. Sachs, mais j'ai longuement réfléchi à cette décision, et compte tenu de mon QI qui est plus élevée que tout autre personne, je peux prétendre avoir réfléchi à une question comme celle-ci,** a répondu Lena agréablement.

M. Sachs grommela mais tendit rapidement à Miss Luthor la plume d'argent avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de signer avec fioriture à plusieurs endroits.  
L'atmosphère tendue se rompit quand Lena ferma le dossier et le rendit à M. Sachs qui le rouvrit rapidement et signa en guise de témoin avant de le passer à son partenaire pour qu'il puisse faire de même.

Lena sourit en voyant que c'était enfin fait. Un poids invisible semblait quitter sa poitrine. Elle ne pas cherchait la mort. Maintenant plus que jamais elle voulait vivre, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, mais si l'inévitable se produisait, ce ne serait pas un de ses regrets. Cela éviterait tant de mal et assurera un avenir meilleur pour beaucoup.

Les avocats se levèrent à contrecœur.

 **-Merci Mlle Luthor, nous allons classer et stocker les documents en toute sécurité. Bonne journée** , avait déclaré M. Smith abruptement avant de de quitter la pièce et laissant M. Sachs derrière lui.

Lena haussa un sourcil en attendant la question de M. Sachs. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, solidement bâti et avec une fermeté qui faisait de lui un bastion d'honnêteté rare dans la fosse de serpents où qu'il travaillait.  
-Etes-vous sûr qu'elle est le meilleur choix Miss Luthor ? Si l'impensable se produit et que le testament est exécuté alors Kara Danvers, une simple reporter, deviendra l'une des personnes les plus riches et les plus puissants du pays, a-t-il demandé.

Lena dut se battre contre elle-même pour étouffer un rire. Kara était l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de la planète, fortune ou non. Sa boussole morale était inébranlable et sa dignité était incontestable. Il n'y avait personne d'autre en qui Lena avait plus confiance pour lui donner le pouvoir de sa richesse, sa technologie exclusive et sa compagnie. Ironique qu'un Super allait posséder les entreprises Luthor. La pensée de l'horreur que cela causerait à sa famille fit sourire Lena.

 **-Je crois en elle. Je lui fais confiance,** avait simplement répondu Lena. Pas d'explication. Pas de mots fleuris.  
M. Sachs regarda Lena un moment. Ses yeux la mesuraient et permettait à la certitude et à la nature profonde de ces trois mots prononcés par un Luthor s'installer dans son âme, il hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement.  
Avec un sourire légèrement rassuré, M. Sachs était parti.

Lena s'effondra sur sa chaise. Sa fortune serait hors de la portée de sa famille et Kara protégerait son héritage comme elle avait protégé Lena. Kara avait un tel potentiel et pourtant elle luttait parfois pour payer son loyer et nourrir son vaste appétit de Kryptonnienne, tout en sauvant la ville et le monde avec un sourire. La richesse rendrait la vie de Kara plus facile. Elle pouvait en faire tout ce qu'elle allait vouloir, être tout ce qu'elle voulait. Aidez les organismes de bienfaisance, influencez la politique et se libérer d'emploi normal d pour être SuperGirl si elle choisissait de faire ça.

En fin de compte, l'argent aiderait Kara à être heureux. Même à la pensée de sa mort, la pensée du bonheur de Kara rendait sa mort supportable. Dieu, elle était pathétique. Elle laissait une entreprise évaluée à des milliards de dollars à sa meilleure amie qu'elle aimait secrètement. Elle était une idiote et une romantique sans espoir. Le geste semblait sortir d'une quelconque comédie américaine fleur bleue et dégoulinante de bons sentiments.

Lena ne serait peut-être jamais digne de Kara, ne serait peut-être jamais assez pour elle, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Lena l'aimait. Une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie si profonde et si pure, sans attente ni menace. Cet amour était celui de Lena et elle s'y était accrochée. Elle pouvait donner à Kara ce qu'elle voulait et aussi longtemps que Kara ignorerait tout elle ne pourrait pas lui demander d'arrêter. D'ailleurs, de la façon dont les choses allaient, quelques tentatives d'assassinat en plus et elle serait bientôt morte de toute façon.

Kara ne l'aimait peut-être pas, mais la voir juste heureuse rendait la vie de Lena intéressante. Le testament aiderait avec ça, avec le bonheur de Kara. Tout ce que faisait Lena était pour son bonheur à elle.

 **()()()()()()**

 _ **La cinquième fois :**_

Lena s'assit inconfortablement seule sur le canapé, attendant le retour de la femme qu'elle aimait follement. Le pyjama à motif de pain d'épice que Eliza lui avait offert quand elle était arrivée avec Kara hier, à la veille de Noël, était les choses les plus moelleuses et confortables qu'elle ait jamais portées. Sauf, peut-être le sweat à capuche usé que Kara lui avait donné pour dormir quand elle restait là.

C'était le matin de Noël et Lena se sentait inquiète et dépassée. Le Noël de Danvers était différent de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Des odeurs délicieuses de nourriture flottaient dans les airs, un arbre dépareillé et coloré prenait un coin de la pièce avec des cadeaux mal emballés débordant en dessous et le bruit de bavardages et de rires remplissait la maison. Il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de son enfance froide et de son appartement vide.

Maggie et Alex riaient et plaisantaient pour se blottir maladroitement l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé. Eliza leur sourit avec indulgence, malgré le fait qu'elles prenaient des cadeaux et essayaient de les déballer, avant de lui lancer une autre de ses regards inquiets avant de transformer son visage en un doux sourire quand Lena se tourna vers elle.

 **-As-tu bien dormi Lena ?** Demanda Eliza avec bonté. L'esprit de Lena est entré dans l'exagération et la méfiance. Était-ce une manière sournoise de dire qu'elle savait que Lena avait été incapable de dormir sur le vieux matelas et que Kara, l'entendant se retourner et se re-retourner, et qu'en tant que bonne amie, Kara l'avait attirée contre elle pour s'y blottir et dormir dans le lit très doux des bras de Kara. Et sans surprise, nichée dans les bras de Kara, Lena dormit comme un bébé.

Lena savait qu'elle projetait ses propres problèmes avec sa propre mère sur Eliza et qu'elle voyait des piques acerbes là où il n'y en a probablement pas. Mais les regards pénétrants d'Eliza n'aidaient pas les choses.  
Lena avala, sa gorge était sèche.

 **-Oui, j'ai très bien dormi Dr Danvers, merci.**

Eliza fronça les sourcils et Lena se figea un instant.

 **-Eliza chérie, je ne cesse de te le dire,** dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Avant que les choses ne deviennent gênantes, Kara apparut dans le salon avec des miettes sur son pyjama.

 **-Oh, me voilà, désolé, j'étais dans la salle de bain,** avait dit Kara avec un sourire encore plus aveuglant que d'habitude.

Lena sourit et oublia brièvement ses soucis alors que Kara ignorant le vaste espace vide de l'autre côté du canapé et les deux chaises libres, se blottit près de Lena.  
Alex renifla.

 **-Salle de bain mon cul, oui, tu mangeais des biscuits !  
-Non, Eliza a dit qu'ils étaient pour après le dîner, je ne le ferais jamais…** Kara commença à s'indigner et à devenir rouge, mais elle fut coupée alors que Lena toussa légèrement et cueillit des miettes sur le pyjama de Kara. **Oh.** Dit Kara d'un air soudainement coupable avant de rapidement ramasser les miettes de son haut et de les lécher de ses doigts. **Ils étaient irrésistibles Alex, je ne pouvais pas ne pas les manger !** Kara gémit comme un enfant.

Maggie renifla, sarcastiquement.

 **-Je pensais que tu avais un meilleur contrôle de soi, tu t'empêches de manger ... OOF !** Le commentaire sans doute sexuel et sarcastique de Maggie fut coupé alors qu'Alex lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes, donnant à sa fiancée avertissement.  
Kara haleta et tourna son regard pathétique de chiot sur Eliza. Ses yeux devenaient incroyablement grands, sa lèvre inférieure s'avançait et une fine glaçure lui arrivait aux yeux, rendant ses yeux plus brillant encore, entre être sur le point de pleurer et avec les yeux brillant d'excitation.

 **-Ils m'ont appelé Eliza, je n'ai pas pu résister, tu les rends si délicieux, c'est comme un sacrilège de passer devant eux sans en manger un !**

Lena se serait effondrée devant ce regard et cette voix, elle aurait donné à Kara tous les biscuits jamais faits sur la planète Terre pour ce regard. Eliza montra alors tout son savoir-faire de mère affrontant le regard de Kara avec un visage absolument impassible avant de demander.

 **-Vraiment Kara ? Juste un biscuit ?** Kara rougit violemment et Alex et Maggie rirent. Kara marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et Eliza sortit le double sourcil levé et demanda, désinvolte, **Alors combien Kara ?  
-Quatorze, peut-être quinze.** Kara répondit misérablement.

Maggie et Alex éclatèrent de nouveau de rire et Alex rajoute.

 **-Chaque année !  
-Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, avec mon sens de l'odorat, les délicieux biscuits fraîchement cuits me taquinent partout où je vais, c'est de leur faute !** Kara gémit misérablement.

Les lèvres d'Eliza se contractèrent mais elle resta ferme.

 **-Plus de cookies pour toi, jeune fille !** dit-elle.  
Kara se jeta misérablement sur Lena.  
 **-Mais euhh, c'est tellement injuste !  
** Kara leva les yeux vers Lena avec un regard si pitoyable que Lena se pencha et la serra dans ses bras pour murmurer:

 **-C'est bon chéri, tu pourras avoir les miens, trop de sucre est mauvais pour moi de toute façon.**

Lena voulut se donner un coup de pied pour avoir laissé échapper le terme d'affectif. Kara l'invitant à Noël était quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû refuser. Trop d'occasions de se laisser aller et de révéler ses véritables sentiments à Kara, cachés depuis si longtemps. Avec l'alcool et le bonheur de Noël qui assombrissaient son jugement dans cette chaleureuse maison d'accueil, c'était encore pire. Pourtant, quand Kara découvrit que Lena allait être seule pour Noël, elle avait presque pleuré et avait supplié jusqu'à ce que Lena accepte de venir avec elle. Contrairement à Eliza, Lena était impuissante face à la moue de Kara.

Kara leva les yeux vers Lena avec un sourire timide.

 **-Vraiment ?** Elle avait chuchoté en retour.  
Lena acquiesça subtilement avec un clin d'œil sournois.  
 **-Hey, pas de chuchotement** , cria Alex.  
 **-Tu murmures toujours avec Maggie** , répondit Kara avec un grognement.  
Maggie eut un sourire suffisant qui afficha ses adorables fossettes.

 **-Ça ne me dérange pas de te dire ce que moi et Alex murmurons, petite Danvers, je suis plutôt fière la manière dont quelques mots peuvent allumer ta sœur par exemple…  
** Alex eut l'air mortifié alors qu'elle plaquait une main sur la bouche souriante de Maggie. Kara rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles et produisit des bruits de bouche spectaculaires.

 **-Assez.** Eliza les coupa.  
 **-C'est l'heure des cadeaux.**  
Kara poussa un cri et se leva pour s'asseoir par terre, son dos reposant sur les jambes de Lena.

Lena se sentit soudainement inquiète et nerveuse à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais eu à acheter personnellement des cadeaux pour des gens qui comptaient. Même parmi sa famille aisée, cela avait été un acte stratégique, une obligation de se tourner vers un acheteur personnel qui faisait les achats pour eux et de jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres.

La fréquence cardiaque de Lena avait dû augmenter parce que Kara se tourna légèrement et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

 **-Tout le monde va aimer tes cadeaux,** dit Kara et Lena se calma. Kara l'avait aidée à faire ses courses alors elle était légèrement rassurée, même si ça ne comptait pas pour Lena, si Kara n'aimait pas son cadeau.

Le moment de la distribution des cadeaux passa vite, elle reçut une belle écharpe d'Eliza, un bon pour rejoindre Alex au stand de tir pour y aller ensemble, une bouteille de scotch assez chère de Maggie et Kara avait offert à Lena une petite toile qui reproduisait une photo prise d'elles en train de rire au parc. Kara y travaillait durant ses temps libres depuis près d'un mois. C'était beau. Lena pouvait sentir la joie qui venait de la toile. Elle se souvenait de ce jour et c'était l'un de ses plus heureux. Elle accrocherait la peinture dans sa chambre... No trop bizarre... dans son salon. Elle a dû se battre pour ne pas pleurer comme un bébé.

Lena avait offert à Maggie une paire de menottes fabriquées à partir d'un matériau exclusif et dotées d'amortisseurs génétiques. Avec tous les métas et extraterrestres qu'elle rencontrait, Maggie appréciait vraiment d'avoir quelque chose qui pouvait contenir des suspects. Avec des coupures budgétaires, la ville ne pouvait pas se permettre le meilleur équipement. Pour Alex, elle avait donné un prototype de répulseur qu'elle avait conçu. Lena avait toujours hésité à fabriquer des armes, trop peur que cela mène à une voie dangereuse pour elle et sa compagnie comme Lex. L'arme était strictement non-mortelle et l'ADN était verrouillé à Alex, alors seulement elle pouvait l'utiliser pour sa protection. Alex était sincèrement touché et Maggie et Kara remercièrent Lena qui essaya de l'enlever en rougissant terriblement. Pour Eliza, Lena avait véritablement jeté de l'argent par la fenêtre. Elle avait emballé et fait livré un nouveau microscope électronique haut de gamme qui était donné au laboratoire où travaillait Eliza et pour son usage exclusif. Eliza avait failli s'étrangler en apprenant cela et Lena avait rougi plus avant de rire quand Eliza essaya de dire que c'était trop.

Eliza était chaleureuse, accueillante et l'autorisait à rentrer chez elle. Elle une Luthor. Le microscope était une goutte dans la mer en comparaison. Eliza ferma seulement la bouche et arrêta de se disputer avec Lena quand Lena lui dit sournoisement que si elle ne cessait de se discuter, Lena en achèterait un pour chaque département et exigerait qu'ils renomment le laboratoire en l'honneur d'Eliza Danvers.

Eliza tendit la main sous l'arbre et sortit la petite boîte enveloppée de bleu qui était le cadeau de Kara. Lena croisa les bras pour ne pas s'agiter.  
Kara prit la boîte comme si elle avait été fabriquée à partir du verre le plus délicatement avant de perdre la bataille avec son empressement enfantin et de déchirer le papier en lambeaux.

Kara souleva le couvercle de la boîte, la charnière et le couvercle obscurcissant la vue de son public.

Lena s'attendait ... espérant un plaisir tranquille. Que Kara le trouverait beau et qu'elle serait charmée que Lena l'ait fait pour elle.

Quand les yeux de Kara devinrent énormes et que son visage se figea en un choc silencieux, Lena sentit ses entrailles se tendre.

L'esprit de Lena courut - Est-ce que Kara le détestait ? Avait-elle mal compris le symbole ? Était-ce une insulte qu'un humain lui a donnée ça ? Oh mon Dieu, et si c'était quelque chose qui rappelait douloureusement à Kara Krypton et c'était pourquoi elle n'en portait jamais ? Lena se croyait si intelligente en modelant le dessin sur celui que portaient les gens à l'arrière-plan du paysage de Krypton de Kara dans son appartement. Abruti, Idiote.

La pièce sentit le changement d'atmosphère et Alex s'assit, tandis qu'Eliza essayait de scruter la boîte sans succès.  
 **-Kara, ça va ?** Demanda Alex alors que les yeux de Kara débordaient de larmes. Alex lança à Lena un regard interrogateur et menaçant.  
 **-Kara chéri, laisse nous voir, qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Dit Eliza avec douceur.

Les mains de Kara se resserrèrent autour de la boîte et la rapprocha d'elle, hésitant à laisser l'objet quitter sa main.  
Lena ne pouvait plus le supporter et commença à babiller, essayant d'expliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Kara pour ce qui était évidemment une sorte d'erreur de jugement terrible de sa part. Si elle expliquait sa pensée, Kara lui pardonnerait-elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est fabriqué à partir d'Inconel, un superalliage d'austénite, de nickel et de chrome considéré comme l'un des métaux les plus durs au monde, capable de résister à des pressions élevées, à des températures extrêmes et même dans les réacteurs nucléaires. J'ai dessiné le symbole au laser avant de le plaquer d'or et le recouvrir d'une laque incolore haute résistance pour empêcher l'usure. J'ai vu le design dans le paysage de ton salon. Les petites silhouettes en arrière-plan les portaient et j'ai utilisé les recherches de Lex sur Krypton pour trouver le symbole de l'éternité. Je pense que j'ai le bon symbole. C'était censé être pour ton éternel espoir, ton inspiration et notre amitié… Je pensais… Je pensais que ça te rappellerait ta maison et tu ne portes jamais de bracelet alors…

Le monologue de Lena fut coupé brusquement par les halètements jumeaux d'Eliza et d'Alex.  
Maggie avait l'air aussi confuse que Lena. Kara était toujours gelée et regardait le contenu de la boîte.  
-Tu lui as offert un bracelet ? Alex murmura accusateur, l'air absolument abasourdi. Coincé entre l'horreur et la sympathie pour l'erreur involontaire évidente de Lena, Alex continuait de jeter sur Kara des regards inquiets.

 **-Oui !?** cria presque Lena, désespérée. Sa confusion l'avait mené au bord de l'hystérie. Comment allait-elle résoudre ça si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ?

Kara laissa tomber ses mains et le couvercle étayé de la boîte laissa apparaître le bracelet exquis de style brassard doré avec le symbole Kryptonnien éternité en argent, gravé dans sa surface.

 **-Oh Kara,** murmura Eliza.  
Avec une révérence absolue, Kara le sortit de la boîte et caressa le bracelet comme s'il craignait que le superalliage ne se brise sous la plus légère des touchés. Les yeux de Kara étaient rivés sur l'objet alors qu'elle murmurait.

 **-Elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, elle ne le pensait pas comme si moi… Comme si c'était censé…** Kara s'interrompit, le chagrin immense dans sa voix lui brisait le cœur. La nostalgie qui résonnait dans ces mots fit que Lena voulait se déchirer pour essayer de résoudre le problème. Elle, Lena Luthor, avait complètement cassé un Super, avec un putain de bracelet.

Kara étudia intensément le symbole Kryptonnien que Lena avait passé des semaines à rechercher dans les bases de données de son frère. Ses doigts fantomatiques en train de caresser le symbole et de chuchoter lyriquement, "elletesh", le Kryptonnien pour éternité.  
Lena donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître le regard triste de Kara, lui donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître ce chuchotement douloureux.

 **-Kara, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, je peux la détruire** , Kara tressaillit violemment et tira le bracelet plus près d'elle pour le protéger. **Ou tu peux le garder, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, qu'est-ce que je dois donner pour que tout redevienne normal ?** Lena supplia avec ferveur, tombant sur le sol en face de Kara.

Kara secoua lentement la tête, des larmes coulait sur ses joues et Lena sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau. Les déesses n'étaient pas destinées à pleurer, le soleil n'était pas fait pour pleurer… Non, non, non !

 **-Tu ne peux pas Lena, c'est une bêtise, un malentendu culturel, donné par la famille, c'était pénible d'en voir un et de réfléchir un moment** … Oh, Dieu, Lena voulait que la terre l'engloutisse. Elle avait donné à Kara quelque chose de sacré pour les familles Kryptonnienne et Lena n'était pas de la famille, peu importe combien elle aimait Kara. En essayant de rendre son amie heureuse, elle l'avait blessée, lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Idiote !

Lena avait l'air misérable et, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Eliza froncer les sourcils devant la scène. Une autre personne qu'elle avait contrariée. Une autre mère qui la détesterait.  
Avant que Lena puisse s'excuser à nouveau, le visage d'Eliza s'éclaircit et, d'un ton impassible, lâcha une information qui eut l'effet d'une bombe.

 **-Les Kryptonniens donnent ces bracelets comme une déclaration publique d'intention de se marier, ils sont comme des bagues de fiançailles**.  
 **-Eliza !** Kara siffla à travers ses larmes à sa mère adoptive, mortifiée.

Eliza sourit tristement et sans commentaire se leva, rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la pièce avec un ordre impérieux.

 **-Alex, Maggie, Kara et Lena ont besoin de parler, vous allez m'aider à préparer le dîner.**

A contrecœur, elles suivirent, jetant un regard sympathique à la paire agenouillée l'une devant l'autre.

Lena était glacée, les mots d'Eliza tournaient dans sa tête avec la réaction de Kara et des larmes à propos du bijou. Cela lui avait-il rappelé qu'elle n'épouserait jamais un Kryptonnien, était-ce pour cela qu'elle était triste ? Avait-elle déjà eu un compagnon arrangé comme elle avait expliqué à Lena que c'était la coutume, et il était mort ? Mais les Maisons et de tels plans devaient attendre jusqu'à ce que les participants aient au moins 21 ans selon Kara, leur durée de vie plus longue et la technologie n'obligeait pas à faire des mariages si jeunes.

Lena rejoua la scène, encore une fois.  
La humiliation parcourut son corps. Elle avait fait une demande en mariage à son amour secret à sa supposée meilleure amie. Le désastre total qu'était cette situation était incompréhensible. Lena souhaita et supplia encore pour que le plancher s'ouvre et l'avale.

- **Je suis tellement désolé Kara, je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de te rappeler quelque chose de douloureux, je n'avais pas l'intention que cela te fâche, je peux t'offrir autre chose, des tickets pour la nouvelle tournée de Pink,** tenta désespérément Lena.

Les mains de Kara semblèrent se resserrer sur le cadeau et elle lança à Lena un regard désemparé et douloureux. C'était la troisième fois que Kara tressaillait à l'idée que quelqu'un lui enlève le bracelet. Lena remarqua finalement la réaction et son esprit lentement, oh si lentement, commença à mettre tout ça bout à bout. Lena était un génie, mais Kara la rendait tellement plus lente à la détente.

Lena fronça les sourcils, Kara avait dit que la famille donnait les bracelets, techniquement, c'était vrai s'ils étaient pour des fiancés mais Kara était si directe d'habitude, Lena ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser une redirection si subtile d'attention dans ses mots. Kara avait utilisé l'omission et la propre ignorance de Lena à son avantage pour lui permettre de cacher que c'était un bracelet de fiançailles. Pourquoi Kara ferait-elle cela à moins que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lena sache ? Pour sauver son embarras ? Mais c'était assez embarrassant que Lena réduise Kara en larmes, sans parler de sa distinction subtile entre la famille et le fiancé qui donnait le cadeau. Pourquoi Kara pense que cette distinction était importante ?

À moins qu'elle ne sache comment Lena se sentait ?! Lena se sentait pâle, Oh dieux, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Kara avait réagi avec douleur et tristesse, pas avec embarras et gêne que son amie lui proposait de façon inattendue.

L'esprit de Lena se débattait avec l'information rejouant la réaction de Kara. Kara était bouleversée, elle pleurait et répéta que Lena ne savait pas ce que signifiait le bracelet, que Lena ne le pensait pas comme si elle ... Quoi?  
Un soupçon se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de Lena et avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment y penser, elle surprit sa bouche à bouger.

 **-Kara, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit : Elle ne veut pas dire ça comme si je… avant de te couper, qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment au sujet de la manchette?**  
Un petit grain d'espoir luttait contre le pessimisme de Lena et son dégoût de soi. C'était impossible, sûrement Kara ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ... elle est un Super, pure et merveilleuse et Lena est, est une Luthor !

Kara regarda misérablement Lena. Le visage marbré de traces de larmes et que Lena trouvait encore beau semblaient avoir perdu une partie de sa lumière intérieure.

 **-Je sais que tu n'as pas eu l'intention de ça,** elle tenait le bracelet un peu plus haut, **rien d'autre qu'un cadeau d'amitié ... Je sais que tu ne ressentirais pas comme ça pour quelqu'un comme moi, je suis vraiment désolée Lena, Je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre amitié, ou que tu sois mal à l'aise, ça a commencé comme un béguin mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et…** Kara haussa les épaules, impuissante, et baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable.

L'esprit de Lena se noyait dans le flot de mots, dans leurs significations, explicites et implicites. Lena était sûre qu'elle n'était pas morte ou n'avait pas trop bu de lait de poule hier soir ... ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Kara ne pouvait pas vraiment vouloir ... elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser ...

 **-Que veux-tu dire par quelqu'un comme toi ?** Demanda Lena brusquement, son esprit s'accélérant et essayant de comprendre. Sûrement, Kara ne pensait pas que Lena avait des préjugés contre les extraterrestres, surtout après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé ?

Kara haussa à nouveau les épaules.

 **-Je suis une reporter junior, Lena, une débutante, la dernière d'une race extraterrestre, sans influence ou pouvoir social, je suis maladroite et gauche, je me parle pour ne rien dire et je me rends ridicule. Alors que toi, tu es l'incarnation même de la sophistication ... Et ... eh bien je sais que tu es amoureuse de Jack, donc, fondamentalement, je suis le contraire de tout ce dont tu as besoin, de tout ce que tu peux vouloir et mériter.**

La défaite dans sa voix était à vous briser le cœur. Le visage de Lena s'était transformé en incompréhension. Comment une personne de si incroyablement étonnant et positif dans tous les aspects de sa vie pouvait-elle avoir une telle vision défaitiste et faussée d'elle-même ? Lena pensait qu'elle était la seule à avoir des problèmes d'image et d'estime de soi.

 **-Je suis bisexuelle.** Lena lâcha inélégamment, au lieu de parler d'autre chose. Lena était mortifiée par elle-même et sentait ses joues chauffer et sa main claquer bruyamment sur sa bouche comme si elle l'avait trahie. La tête de Kara se releva avec Super-vitesse et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

 **-Quoi, mais, Toi et Jack… Tu n'as jamais…** balbutia Kara.

 **-Tu sais que je suis discrète à propos de ma vie privée, avant Jack il y a eu Kate, et de toute façon,** Lena lança à Kara un demi-sourire sarcastique **, Tu sortais avec James et Mon-el, et pourtant... tu dois l'être aussi et tu ne l'as jamais dit... si tu veux, je veux dire...** bégaya Lena pour se défendre mais lutta pour répondre au désir implicite que Kara avait exprimé plus tôt.

Kara eut un regard ennuyé et roula des yeux avant de se pointer du doigt.

 **-A-L-I-E-N ! D'une culture qui avait des partenaires sélectionnés et reproduits via la matrice d'appariement génétique et d'accouchement. Ma race entière était démisexuelle. Nous avons rarement ressenti de l'attirance sexuelle sauf lorsque nous avons tissé des liens intellectuels et émotionnels très profonds avec les gens, le plus souvent après de nombreuses années de mariage. La matrice correspondait aux personnes en fonction de votre profil génétique et de votre personnalité, et non de votre sexe. Les Kryptonniens aiment d'abord la personne, pas le corps qu'elles ont.**

 **-Oh,** murmura Lena dans l'embarras. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail ? Kara lui avait parlé tant de fois de la matrice, des mariages entre Maisons et de la création d'enfants sur Krypton, c'était une conclusion naturel et logique. Les yeux de Lena scintillèrent. **Kara, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime.**

Kara tressaillit et des larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux.  
 **-On peut toujours être amis, je peux surmonter mes sentiments, ils s'en iront si je les ignore…** l'interrompit Kara mais Lena la coupa à son tour.

 **-Je t'aime Kara et je pense que tu es l'une des personnes les plus belles, loyales, amicales, magnifiques à parcourir cette terre et n'importe qui, homme ou femme, aurait de la chance de t'avoir.** Lena dit avec une expression très sérieuse mais empreinte d'une douce chaleur. Kara hochait la tête lamentablement, comme si Lena était en train de la repousser mais gentiment. **Si l'on ignore le fait que tu pensais que je n'étais pas intéressée par les femmes et que tu penses bêtement, que tu sois indigne de moi. Réponds-moi honnêtement, Kara, tu veux vraiment ce bracelet, et tout ce que tu pensais qu'il représentait ?** Demanda Lena.

La question était carrément là maintenant et Lena retint son souffle en attente de la réponse. L'espoir avait essayé de la traverser mais Lena avait ses boucliers à pleine puissance et utilisait la maîtrise de soi d'une gymnaste olympique pour s'attendre au pire et le supporter.  
Kara avait l'air misérable et désespérée.

 **-Oui,** chuchota-t-elle.

Lena n'attendit pas que la bouche de Kara soit complètement refermé, au moment où le mot avait frappé l'air que Lena avait réagi. Elle plongea en enroulant ses bras autour de Kara, laissant le bracelet tomber sur le sol et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Kara.

Kara laissa échapper un soupir de surprise et se figea sous les assauts de son amie. Lena n'en était pas découragée, elle les rapprocha encore et sa langue plongea dans la bouche de Kara. Elle avait le goût des biscuits au sucre qu'elle avait mangés et le croustillant propre à une journée d'été. C'était addictif. Lena gémit et Kara prit vie sous elle, leur baiser devint un furieux lieu de bataille. Puis lentement, oh si lentement, le baiser s'adoucit pour devenir une caresse plus douce des lèvres et comme Lena avait besoin d'air, de baisers chastes, avant de se séparer, toutes les deux haletantes, les cheveux sauvages, les pupilles écartées et les lèvres stupéfaites.

 **-Tu…, tu m'as embrassée ?!** Demanda Kara, sa voix légèrement aiguë et remplie de crainte.  
Lena rit. Dans son esprit, elle se demandait si elle était morte, ou si elle avait des hallucinations. Elle lécha ses lèvres en dégustant Kara et décida qu'elle n'en n'avait rien à faire. Si c'était un rêve ou une hallucination alors elle allait en profiter parce que, ici, elle avait Kara. Rien d'autre ne comptait, pas l'avenir, pas les difficultés et les longues discussions à venir, pas le fait qu'elle était un Luthor indigne… rien de tout cela ne comptait plus. Elle avait Kara !

Lena récupéra le bracelet qui était par terre là où il était tombé.  
 **-Je t'ai offert des dizaines de milliers de dollars de fleurs, j'ai acheté ton immeuble pour que je puisse te donner secrètement ta maison, j'ai acheté un empire médiatique de 100 millions de dollars dont je savais presque rien pour te rendre heureux et je t'ai tout donné dans mon testament… Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne veux pas te donner ce bracelet, Kara ? Je te donnerais n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur.** Lena déclara alors qu'elle lui tendait le bracelet.

Les yeux de Kara tout le long de la déclaration de Lena devenaient de plus en plus grands, et de petits souffles de choc lui échappaient.

 **-Tu as fait ça pour moi, tout ça pour me rendre heureux ? Mais Lena, tu ne peux pas m'épouser pour me rendre heureuse, tu as aussi de l'importance, tu mérites quelqu'un que tu veux et tu aimes aussi** , supplia Kara sans comprendre.

Cette fois, Lena roula des yeux.

 **-Je t'aime Kara, c'est pourquoi je veux te voir heureuse, ton bonheur est mon bonheur, je suis amoureuse de toi, je te veux pour l'éternité.** Dit Lena en tendant le bracelet, traçant le symbole sur sa surface.

Kara avait encore des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mais cette fois elles étaient accompagnées d'un sourire si grand qu'il fendait presque son visage en deux.  
Kara se pencha en avant et, d'un geste habile, pressa son avant-bras dans le large bracelet. Il s'y installa confortablement comme s'il avait toujours été fait pour faire partie de Kara.

 **-Nous avons tellement de choses dont nous devons parler.** Kara bégaya alors que son regard passait du bracelet à Lena.

 **-Plus tard** , murmura Lena avec une passion enfumée alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et embrassait à nouveau Kara.

On ne peut pas acheter l'amour de quelqu'un, mais on peut essayer de lui acheter un peu de bonheur. De ses cinq actes, le bracelet est ce qui avait couté le moins d'argent à Lena mais cela lui avait procuré plus de bonheur qu'elle ou Kara ne le saurait jamais.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Voilà c'est trop mignon mais c'est fini.


End file.
